Glancing from the Sideline
by melongone
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was just appreciating the perfection of the person he likes when this said person, Akashi Seijuurou, caught him staring at him. Weirdly enough, instead of a confrontation, the two ended up in some kind of staring contest, wherein both parties are secretly imagining that there was telepathy between them. [AkaKuro]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB.

**Pairing:** Akashi/Kuroko

***note:** Probably wouldn't be able to mention this in the story so I'll mention it here: Setting takes place during college in a most likely prestigious university (with Akashi and Kuroko as seatmates and have probably taken the same course, if not, then have classes/a class they share).

* * *

**Glancing from the Sideline**

* * *

Stealing a glance from his side over his shoulder, Kuroko Tetsuya silently observed the redhead who sat beside him. Ahh, the epitome of perfection—Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko had liked Akashi since middle school. In fact, he liked him so much that, during his high school, he went as far as beating the Generation of Miracles (including Akashi himself) just so he could get to him and bring back the Akashi he and the team once knew—the Akashi who acted like a mother hen, the Akashi who they believed was the _real_ Akashi.

Yes, he liked him that much, so much, that to be quite honest he wasn't even sure whether the feelings he felt for him were still like or were already _love_.

The thought made him cringe a bit—not because of disgust or anything like that, instead, because of distress.

If he really was in love with Akashi, then he was in deep trouble. He would be burdened, because there was just no way that someone like the person he likes could possibly like someone like him.

Akashi was a bright light—a bright light so high who's always looking up that he probably doesn't have time to notice the likes of him—shadows.

The gap between them was too wide, so wide that no matter how dark he would become, he'd probably never be noticed by that shining light.

Losing himself in his thoughts, he failed to perceive that Akashi had shifted his gaze to his direction. Before he could think of any other reaction, he found himself in some sort of staring contest with his previous captain.

Seconds passed, yet neither seemed to be planning on breaking the contact.

With faces not breaking out to anything, remaining quite blank, quietly, they stared at each other, so intensely that it was almost as if they were relaying messages to each other. How he wished that was the case. For all the phantom man knew, the emperor was probably just staring at it just for the heck of doing it.

As much as he actually hoped that the messages he had sent Akashi through that gaze would reach the redhead, he knew too well that they probably didn't make it as the connection was probably just one-sided to begin with.

Akashi—he was too far, far away from his reach.

* * *

It was when the teacher had begun talking about their thesis when Akashi felt as if something was gazing at him from his right. Jokingly telling himself that it might be Kuroko, he decided to steal a glance. Much to his surprise, someone really was staring at him, and it really was Tetsuya.

Wondering if his former teammate needed anything, he thought of saying something and asking, but something prevented him from doing so. It was a feeling, an indulging feeling—the feeling of being looked at by the one you like with such curious eyes.

It was pleasant—so pleasant that he didn't want to do anything that could possibly end it. He wanted to remain like that forever—or even not forever, even just until he could break into the soul of the person who he's currently eyeing and be able to tell what's going through his mind and what made him stare at him that way.

Throughout the staring game, Akashi's face remained blank—just as blank as Kuroko's. But his eyes—their eyes, they were saying something. Unfortunately, it seemed like their eyes spoke in different languages making it impossible for either of them—or him at least—to be able to tell what it was they were trying to say. As much as Akashi would like to believe that Kuroko was still staring at him for the same reason why he was, he'd rather not put it that way.

Assumptions were dangerous.

'_I like you, Tetsuya. Can you tell?'_—Akashi bluntly blurted out in his mind.

Somewhat, after trying to relay that message to Kuroko through the contact, the other abruptly broke the gaze and turned it back to the front where it was supposed to be in the first place.

For a moment, after the connection had been broken, Akashi's gaze was still on Kuroko. He tried to figure out why he stared at him. But after realizing that his judgment was currently blurred by the feelings he had for the bluenette, he decided to put the topic aside. Assuming, after all, was dangerous.

Returning his gaze to the front, he felt something unpleasant build up in his chest.

Somewhat, he regretted just staring and not talking or doing anything at all.

* * *

'_I wonder if Akashi-kun received my message that I like him.'_

* * *

**End of '****Glancing from the Sideline****'**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

[***note: **Setting takes place during college in a most likely prestigious university (with Akashi and Kuroko as seatmates and have probably taken the same course, if not, then have classes/a class they share).]

One-shots. One-shots everywhere. My feels. My feels all over the place.

Anyway, thank you for reading. If you have anything you want to say, feel free to say it. Hope you enjoyed reading till the end. Till next time.


End file.
